The Truth is Better
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Takes place at the end of Netherlands and afterwards. After Gloria helps Madeline through her last hours on earth, Monica and Tess must help Gloria through the aftermath of losing her first real friend. R/R
1. Chapter 1The Truth is Better

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson. I also DO NOT own some of the dialogue in this story either. It too belongs to Martha Williamson.

God loves you!

Enjoy!

"The Truth is Better"

Gloria let the tears fall as she sat at Madeline's bedside, trying to help the child endure the last few hours of pain. She knew she wouldn't be able to take the child home herself and this broke her heart.

It was true that the newly created angel had only learned how to use her heart nearly two hours ago, but she now knew how Monica felt when the building had blown up right in

front of their eyes.

Gloria knew Madeline was in pain and there wasn't anything she could do to take it away. All she could do was be there for her and help her to endure it.

As Gloria sat there, she remembered what Madeline had asked the Irish angel after Monica had explained to the little girl what was going to happen. Gloria also remembered

Monica's answer and how upset it had made Madeline.

"Can't Gloria take me?" Madeline asked, referring to Heaven. Her eyes were full of hope as she locked them with the kind and concerned ones of the Irish angel in front of her.

Monica shook her head. As much as she wanted to say yes, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had just told Gloria that telling the truth was better. She had to set a good example for the youngest angel.

"No. she's still learning." Monica replied, honestly. Her heart broke as she saw the tears begin to fall down Madelyn's pale and badly burned cheeks.

"But she's my friend!" Madeline declared, her voice breaking with tears as she gazed at Gloria before her gaze landed on Monica once again. "Gloria's my friend!"

The Irish angel sighed, her hand coming to rest on the little girl's shoulder.

"I know. I Know. Gloria will stay with you and tell you a story, until it's time to go home, okay?"

Madeline nodded and gave Gloria a small smile.

Monica then walked over to Gloria before leaving the room.

"Just tell her the truth." Monica advised, patting Gloria's shoulder affectionately.

Gloria nodded. She then touched a wet spot just underneath of her glasses and gave Monica a quizzical look.

"What is this?" She asked, feeling the wet spot once again.

Monica sighed.

"It's called a tear. But I'll tell you all about that later." With that, the Irish angel left the room. She had her own part of the assignment to fulfill.

Gloria sighed as she tried to stop crying. The things Monica called tears were now streaming down her face at a very fast pace.

The newly created angel tried to put on a brave face for Madeline as she sat by the young girl's bed.

The little girl gave the youngest angel a sincere smile while reaching her hand out for her to take.

Gloria obliged and did so, even though she was still crying. She heard Monica's words of advice in her mind and decided to give them a try.

"Once upon a time, there was a brand new angel, named Gloria. And she came to earth and she didn't know anybody at all. And then one day…" Gloria's voice trailed off, giving way to tears. She took a minute or so to compose herself before continuing her story. "…she met a little girl." With that, Gloria sat there, trying her best to make Madeline as comfortable as possible.

It wasn't until a couple minutes later, did Madeline pose a question to Gloria.

"Gloria?"

Gloria glanced down at her friend and gave the little girl a small smile.

"Yes, Madeline? It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay with you until Andrew comes."

Madeline nodded. That wasn't what she was going to ask Gloria, but Gloria's words made another thought pop into her mind.

"You promise you won't leave me?" She asked, her voice full of fear and uncertainty.

Gloria nodded and squeezed Madeline's hand gently.

"I promise." Gloria replied, trying to fight back another set of tears.

"Gloria, what's Heaven like?" Madeline asked, her innocence not lost on the newly created angel.

Gloria grinned, despite the fact that she was still crying.

"It's beautiful. You'll love it there. You'll have lots of room to play and your Mommy will be there waiting for you. And God will be there too."

Madeline smiled. She liked the fact that her mother was there waiting for her. It made her less afraid to go.

A few minutes of silence passed before Madeline spoke again.

"Does God love me?" The young girl asked, her voice full of hope and curiosity.

Gloria nodded as she patted the little girl's shoulder.

"Yes, oh yes, He does. Yes He does. He loves you so much." She replied, knowing in her heart that she was telling Madeline the truth.

Madeline smiled.

It wasn't long before exhaustion took over and the little girl fell asleep. The physical pain and emotional trauma of the day had worn her out.

As Gloria watched her sleep, she sent a silent prayer up to God, asking Him to take care of Madeline once the child reached Heaven.

It wasn't until an hour later that Andrew showed up. He gave Gloria a sad smile as he approached Madeline's bedside.

Normally, Andrew enjoyed his job and thought of it as a privilege to escort people home to the Father. But today, all Andrew felt was sadness.

As Andrew gazed into Gloria's brown eyes, he saw his own feelings reflected there. He shook his head as he put a comforting hand on Madeline's shoulder.

The little girl started to stir at Andrew's touch. Her blue eyes opened and she gazed at Andrew fearfully. He was new to her and she had never seen him before.

Acting upon her feelings, Madeline turned to the one person who had been there for her ever since this whole mess had started.

"Gloria!" Madeline cried, her voice full of fear. "Gloria, I'm scared! I don't want to go!" With that, she burst into tears, making Gloria's heart break right there.

Andrew frowned. He knew Madeline viewed him as a stranger and this didn't' offend him in the least.

Gloria took a deep breath before doing something she had never done before. She followed her heart and reached her arms the distraught little girl.

Madeline wrapped her arms around Gloria's neck as best she could while burying her face in the youngest angel's shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Madeline. It's all right. It's okay. You're gonna be okay. I promise. I know you're afraid, but I promise, it's gonna be okay. God loves you, little one. He loves you so much and He doesn't want you to be afraid. He's going to take good care of you. And your Mommy will be waiting for you too."

Madeline nodded as she let out a sob of fright. She did want to see her Mommy again, but she also didn't want to leave Gloria. The angel had been there for her this whole time and she was going to miss her.

"I'm going to miss you!" Madeline admitted, her tears soaking Gloria's shirt.

"I know you will, sweetheart. I'm going to miss you too. But you'll be safe in Heaven." Gloria assured her, hoping Madeline would believe her.

"Will I see you again?" The little girl asked, a hopeful tone to her voice. She was starting to calm down a little bit. Her breathing had gone back to normal, but her tears were still flowing freely down her cheeks.

Gloria looked to Andrew, who shrugged.

"Once in a while." Gloria replied, praying she was telling Madeline the truth.

"You promise?" Madeline asked, her tears starting to subside a bit.

Gloria nodded as she hugged the little girl close.

"I love you, Gloria." Madeline said, making a warm feeling sweep through Gloria's soul.

"I love you too, Madeline." Gloria replied, hugging the child close.

After the two had pulled away, Madeline turned her attention to Andrew. She cautiously held out her hand, still a little afraid.

"It's okay," Gloria encouraged. "Go on. It's all right."

Madeline nodded, trusting Gloria's assurance. She then took Andrew's hand and allowed him to take her to Heaven.

As they left, Madeline glanced back at Gloria and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

Gloria gazed out of the window after Andrew and Madeline had left. She was going to miss Madeline, but the newly created angel knew deep down in her heart that her friend would be well taken care of.

Gloria knew that if it was in God's plan, she and Madeline would be reunited again.

Heaving a sigh, Gloria gazed up at the now darkening sky.

"You're welcome, Madeline. I love you." With that, Gloria let the remaining tears fall as she waited for Monica to join her.

It was then that she realized that she had accomplished two things in one day. She had completed her first assignment and she had also learned how to use her heart.

As Gloria continued to gaze up at the stars that now shone in the sky, she smiled to herself. Monica was right. The truth was better.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2Trust His Heart

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson. I also DO NOT own the words to "Trust His Heart." They belong to Babbie Mason. I do however own Monica's special name for Gloria.  
Enjoy!  
God loves you!

A/N: This story is the sequel to "The Truth is Better." I suggest reading that story before reading this one.

"Trust His Heart"

Gloria smiled as she watched some children playing on a local beach. She enjoyed watching children play and have fun. She was sitting there, waiting for Monica and Tess to show up. They were going to start their next assignment once the two angels arrived.

According to Tess, this assignment was going to teach Gloria something about trust, but just what that something was, Gloria wasn't sure. She already trusted God with all her heart. Gloria was an angel after all. She knew God was faithful and she loved her Heavenly Father with all her heart. Nothing brought Gloria more joy than doing the Father's work.

As Gloria sat there, Tess and Monica appeared beside her. Monica gave Gloria a small smile before enveloping her in a loving hug.

Gloria was used to giving hugs and receiving them from the angels and little kids by now, so she was fine with this. She hugged back and was surprised when Monica didn't let go right away.

Tess gave Monica a look over Gloria's shoulder.

Monica caught it and let go, trying to hold it together for her caseworker's sake. She loved Gloria like Tess loved them all and she hated seeing her little one in pain.

Gloria gave Monica a curious look. She was confused as to why her supervisor and best friend was acting this way.

As Gloria's gaze drifted to Tess, she gave her superior an eager smile.

"So, are we going to get started?" Gloria asked, a smile on her innocent features.

Tess nodded. She looked a little uneasy and Gloria was thoroughly puzzled now. She still didn't understand what was going on.

"Yes, baby," Tess said, using her signature name for everyone, "we're going to get started soon. But before we do, there's something I need to show you."

Gloria nodded, giving Tess her full attention.

Tess sighed. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do, but she had gotten strict instructions from the Father and she had to obey them.

"Come with me." Tess told her, taking Gloria's hand gently. "It's time to get started." With that, the two angels disappeared.

When the two angels arrived at their destination, Gloria looked around at her surroundings, a look of puzzlement still on her face.

"Tess, what are we doing here?" Gloria asked, praying Tess would answer her question.

But instead of answering Gloria's question, Tess asked one of her own.

"Do you recognize this place, little angel?" She put a hand on Gloria's shoulder, letting her know she was there for her.

Gloria looked around and then turned her attention back to Tess.

"Yes. It's a cemetery." She replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tess nodded. She sighed as she led Gloria over to a certain grave.

"You're right. Do you know why we're here?"

The two angels were standing in front of a grave and headstone now. The letters on it were visible to anyone who looked down at it.

Gloria shook her head. She had no idea why Tess had brought her here.

"No." Gloria answered honestly.

"That's all right." Tess said, giving Gloria a small hug. "You will in time. Now, do you recognize the grave we're standing in front of?"

Gloria looked down at it and as her brown eyes surveyed the name on the headstone, she felt her heart twist in her chest and tears well up in her eyes. She tried to hide them, but Tess was too fast for her.

Gloria couldn't answer Tess verbally, so she just nodded. She was too overcome with pain and memories to answer Tess in words. She let out a sob as she turned away from the sight and buried her face in Tess's shoulder, seeking comfort from her superior.

"It's okay, little angel. It's okay, it's okay." Tess soothed. She started stroking Gloria's hair and rubbing her back, hoping it would help her feel better. "It's all right, baby, it's all right. Shh, it's okay, honey. This is the whole reason I brought you here." Tess explained, still holding Gloria close. "This is part of the assignment."

Gloria shook her head as she let out another sob. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't.

"I want Monica!" Gloria whimpered, wanting her supervisor there more than ever right now. It wasn't that Gloria didn't' feel safe with Tess, far from it. It was just that Gloria was feeling so bad, she needed a sense of familiarity and comfort right now. This was all too much for her.

"You'll see Monica in a minute." Tess assured her. With that, Tess prepared to tell Gloria what the assignment was going to be. "This assignment is a growth one for you, sweetheart. It will also help you heal."

Gloria nodded as she continued to cry, breaking Tess's heart. Tess knew that these were not the last tears Gloria would shed before this assignment was over, so she just held Gloria and let her know she was there for her.

After Tess was sure Gloria was calm for the moment, she gently turned her around and helped her kneel down to the grave.

Gloria shook her head and tried to pull her hand away from Tess's, but Tess was stronger than she looked. This was breaking Tess's heart, but Gloria had to do it.

"Gloria, it's okay, little angel. I'm here, I'm not going to leave you. But you need to do this. This is part of the assignment."

"I don't know if I can!" Gloria choked out, her voice tearful and desperate. "Tess, please, I just want Monica!"

"I know you do, little angel. You'll see her right after we're finished here. Now, please, give me your hand."

Gloria gazed into Tess's brown eyes for a minute before obeying her superior.

"Good girl, that's it, baby." Tess praised, wanting Gloria to know she had done well. Tess knew this was very hard for Gloria and the elder angel wanted to help her through it as best she could.

Gloria let out a sob as Tess brought her hand to trace the name on the grave before letting it rest on a patch of flowers next to it.

"There's a reason this assignment is taking place." Tess explained, knowing Gloria probably could care less right now, but she had to explain it to her anyway. "You're going to play an important role in this assignment and along the way, the Father will help you do some healing of your own."

Gloria nodded, still not really paying attention due to being so upset.

"All right, little angel, let's go. We're going to get Monica and head over to our assignment's house." With that, Tess helped Gloria up and took her hand.

When they returned to where Monica was waiting for them, Gloria practically threw herself into her supervisor's arms, sobbing something awful. Her words were incoherent and her sobs were heart wrenching.

"Tess? Tess, what happened?" Monica asked, trying to fight back tears of her own. She hated seeing anyone she loved in pain. She hugged Gloria close and planted a motherly kiss on the top of her head. "Shh, it's all right, little one. It's okay. It's okay…" The Irish angel soothed her charge before turning her attention back to her former supervisor.

Tess shook her head as she put a hand on Gloria's shoulder to try and soothe her.

"Gloria just started her assignment, angel girl. That's all. This one is going to be hard for her, but she has to do it. We'll be there to help her through it, but most importantly, the Father will be there to help her as well. Our Little Gloria will be all right. Come on now. We have to get going." With that, Tess led Monica and Gloria to the familiar red car.

The trip was made in silence, except for Gloria's sobs. Gloria wasn't' calming down fast enough for Monica's liking, so she stayed in the back with her case worker, trying to keep her breathing under control.

Monica wasn't angry at Tess in the least. She knew Tess had no choice but to obey the Father's orders. She also knew that once this assignment was over, Gloria would feel a lot better.

When they arrived at their assignment's house, the three angels got out of the car and Tess led them to the front door. She rang the doorbell as Gloria came up beside her and grabbed her hand.

Tess knew Gloria needed the support of both her and Monica, so she let Gloria do whatever she needed to do in order to feel better.

As Tess wrapped an arm around Gloria and pulled her close, she had just enough time to plant a kiss on her 'little angel's cheek before someone answered the door.

"Hello? May I help you?" A female voice asked.

The woman standing before them had blond hair and brown eyes. She looked to be in her mid twenties to early thirties.

Tess nodded and gave the woman a friendly smile while keeping a loving hold on Gloria.

"Yes. My name is Tess and these are my assistants, Gloria and Monica. We were sent here to help with the preparations for the bombing memorial."

The woman, Lucy Parker, nodded. Her smile faded slightly as she stood aside to let them in the house.

"I know this is a very difficult time for you." Tess said, sincerely. "And I just want to assure you that we're only here to help."

Lucy nodded in understanding.

"I know. My name is Lucy by the way. Lucy Parker." She tried to give Tess a weak smile, but it faltered as tears glistened in her brown eyes. She wiped them away quickly, but Tess was faster.

"It's all right, baby." Tess assured her. "I understand how difficult this is for you."

"I didn't lose anyone in the bombing," Lucy informed Tess, "but it's still difficult to think something like that could have happened here. We've never had that kind of trouble around here before."

Tess nodded. She was about to say something, but was interrupted when Gloria let out a sharp and jagged breath, indicating she was going to start crying as well.

Tess pulled Gloria to her and hugged her close. She gently turned Gloria around to face her and let the youngest angel bury her face in her shoulder.

The Irish angel looked on a bit confused. At first, Gloria had wanted her, but now her charge was clinging to Tess as though her world was coming to an end.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asked, indicating Gloria, who was sobbing quietly into her superior's shoulder.

Tess nodded.

"Gloria's gonna be fine. She's just having a bad day. This is a very difficult time for her as well. Listen, I'm going to get Gloria calm down and Monica will talk to you about the plans we've come up with."

Lucy nodded to show Tess she understood.

"All right." With that, Lucy led Monica into the living room.

As Monica passed Tess and Gloria, she stole a kiss on Gloria's head and patted her shoulder before leaving the eldest and youngest angel alone.

After Monica was gone, Tes started stroking Gloria's hair as she picked her up and carried her over to the couch. She sat down and secured Gloria in her lap.

"I'm sorry!" Gloria said, her voice full of tears. "I'm sorry! This is an assignment. I can't be…but I miss…" Her voice trailed off, giving way to tears once again.

"Listen to me, little angel." Tess instructed, her voice full of nothing but love for the young angel she held in her arms.

Gloria nodded as she let out another sob.

"It's all right for you to be upset. It is. I'm not mad at you. I promise. You're allowed to cry, you're allowed to be angry. It's perfectly normal. It means you have a heart." Tess let a small smile twitch at the corners of her mouth. "And that is a good thing. Also, you've learned how to use it and using your heart is never a bad thing. Do you understand me, Gloria?"

"Ye…Yes…" Gloria said, a sob escaping her lips as she answered Tess's question.

"Aw, shh, shh, it's all right, little angel. It's gonna be all right. I know it will. Tell you what? Why don't we have a cuddle? We haven't spent time together in a few days. Monica can't have all the cuddle time with you." Tess winked at Gloria, which got her to smile a little bit.

"Okay." Gloria said, starting to calm down.

Tess gave Gloria a kiss on her cheek before putting her hands through Gloria's reddish brown hair.

"I love you, Little Angel." Tess said, hugging Gloria close. "I love you so much, honey. You're gonna be fine.."

"I love you too, Tess." Gloria replied, laying her head against Tess's shoulder.

Tess sat there, comforting Gloria until she calmed down. Unfortunately, once Gloria was calm, she was also fast asleep.

Tess shook her head as she continued to hold Gloria. She didn't know if there was any place Gloria could sleep in the house they were in. Besides, Tess didn't mind holding her little angel. She would hold Gloria any day.

Two hours later, Gloria awoke. She felt someone stroking her hair and the memories of the past hour or so came flooding back to her. She remembered falling asleep in Tess's arms. This alone made her heartbeat slow down considerably. It was true Gloria felt safest with Monica, but Gloria also felt safe with Tess as well.

Tess smiled when she saw Gloria's eyes open.

"Did you have a nice nap, little angel?" Tess inquired, still stroking Gloria's hair.

Gloria nodded as she yawned.

"Uh-huh. How long was I out?" Gloria asked, her voice full of sleep. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, making Tess chuckle softly. Gloria was truly cute sometimes.

"Never mind that." Tess told her, smiling at her gently. "You got the rest you needed and that's the important thing. Are you feeling any better?'

Gloria sighed and shook her head.

"That's all right." Tess told her. "It's just going to take time. Are you hungry?"

Again, Gloria shook her head.

"Not really." The youngest angel admitted.

"Okay. That's all right. You can eat later if you get hungry."

"What did I miss?" Gloria wanted to know, making Tess laugh for the second time in ten minutes.

Gloria gave Tess a curious look.

Tess just shook her head.

"Not much. Monica talked to Lucy and they came up with some plans for the memorial service."

Just then, Monica came into the room. She smiled when she saw that Gloria was awake.

"Hey there, little one. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Uh-huh." Gloria replied, giving Monica a small smile.

Monica grinned back. She came over and gave Gloria a hug. Once the two angels pulled away, Monica turned her attention to Tess.

Tess raised her eyebrow at the look her 'angel girl was giving her.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." Monica told her supervisor. She made eye contact with Tess that clearly stated it had to be in private.

"All right, angel girl." Tess then turned her attention to Gloria. "Gloria, sweetheart, Lucy has a library of music books next to the dining room. Wwhy don't you take a look at them."

Gloria smiled the first sincere smile she had in a few hours. She loved reading and anything to do with books.

"Okay!" Gloria agreed, getting off Tess's lap and heading for the den.

Tess laughed as she watched Gloria leave. Her Little Angel would never change and for that, Tess was grateful. As much as Tess complained about Gloria's child like tendencies, she loved Gloria for who she was and she wouldn't have the youngest angel of their family any other way.

Once Gloria was gone, Tess gave Monica a look.

"What is it, Ms. Wings?" Tess inquired. "And please don't tell me you did something stupid."

Monica gave Tess a mock hurt look.

"Tess! What would make ya think I did somethin' like that?"

Tess smiled.

"Because I know you, that's all. Now out with it, angel girl. What's going on?"

Meanwhile, Gloria was busy looking through the volumes of music and song books Lucy had acquired. Gloria was mostly interested in the hymns and old worship songs that filled the pages of several books. Some of the songs Gloria knew, while there were others she had never heard of before.

As Gloria continued to look through a book, she started to hum the song she and Tess had sung on top of Mount Nebo nearly a month ago.

Gloria was so engrossed in her song search, she didn't notice when someone came into the room and joined her.

"That was beautiful," Lucy said, nearly making Gloria jump out of her seat.

"Thank you." Gloria said, regaining her senses. "I love to sing. Tess and I sung that song a month ago together."

Lucy nodded. She smiled as she sat down across from Gloria. Her smile vanished as a frown took its place. She wanted to ask Gloria something, but she wasn't sure how to bring the subject up.

Gloria caught the look in Lucy's eyes and hastened to put her mind at ease.

"You can talk to me about anything or ask me anything." Gloria assured her.

Lucy nodded, still a little uncertain. She then found the courage and started to speak.

"I didn't lose anyone in the bombing, but it must have been devastating for the people who did."

Gloria nodded. She didn't like where this conversation was going, but she had a feeling she was going to have to say something, whether she wanted to or not.

"I know what it's like." Gloria stated, her voice soft, but at the same time, it was as steady as it could be for the moment.

Lucy gazed at Gloria, a look of intrigue on her face.

"You do?"

Gloria nodded.

"Yes. I-I lost a friend that day. A very special friend. Her…her name was Madeline. She was about seven or eight. She…she died a few hours after the bombing occurred. She was trapped under some fallen debris and she had a lot of burns and cuts from the shattering glass." Gloria explained, unaware of the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. "I...I…I uh…I stayed with her until she died."

Lucy nodded, not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said, seeing how upset Gloria was. "You must miss her a lot."

Gloria nodded as she wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah I do." Gloria admitted, before gazing down at the music book still lying in her lap.

A few minutes of silence passed before Lucy changed the subject. She had a thoughtful look in her eye and Gloria found herself wanting to know what Lucy was thinking.

"I have an idea!" Lucy suddenly declared, her voice full of excitement.

"What?" Gloria asked, truly interested now.

"Why don't you sing a song for the service? You have a really pretty voice."

Gloria grinned.

"Thanks. Okay. I guess I could. But what could I sing?"

Lucy smiled as she gestured towards the many books that lined the shelves.

"I'm sure you'll find something." She encouraged. "I'll be back. I'm going to tell Tess and Monica my idea and see what they think." With that, Lucy left Gloria alone.

Gloria smiled as she started searching for the song she was going to sing. She enjoyed sharing the gift of music that her Heavenly Father had given her with others.

The next few days were spent getting ready for the memorial service. Food was ordered as well as tables and chairs and other necessities.

As for the angels, Monica was working hard on the non musical portion of the assignment while Tess worked with Gloria to find a song that she could sing.

"How about this one, Little Angel?" Tess asked, pointing to a song that was in a book of modern day worship songs. She held the book out to Gloria so the youngest angel could have a look.

Gloria took it in her hands and skimmed the lyrics. As the meaning of the lyrics sank in, Gloria felt tears well up in her eyes. She blinked them back before Tess could see.

"Gloria?" Tess questioned, noticing that Gloria had become quiet all of a sudden.

Gloria looked up at Tes and nodded.

"Sure. It's fine. I'll memorize it and…" Her voice trailed off as Tess shook her head.

"Are you sure, honey? We could find another song for you if you don't' like that one."

"I said it was fine." Gloria said, a little edge to her voice.

Tess nodded. She narrowed her eyes at Gloria, sending her a silent signal to curve her attitude.

Gloria got the message and blushed.

"I'm sorry, Tess. I guess I'm just tired."

Tess nodded, although she didn't buy it for a second. She knew there was something else bothering her little angel and she was determined to get to the bottom of it before the assignment was over.

"All right," Tess replied, trying to keep her temper in check. "Why don't you take a little nap and when you wake up, we'll start practicing."

Gloria nodded.

"Fine." With that, Gloria went to leave the room, but Tess pulled her back. She hugged her close and planted a kiss on Gloria's head.

"I love you, little angel. Now the attitude, I don't love so much. Hmmm?"

Gloria nodded and let Tess hold her for a minute or two.

After the two angels had pulled away, Gloria left the room to take the nap Tess had ordered. A part of Gloria knew she needed it.

After Gloria was asleep, Tess checked on her. She smiled, despite herself. She really did love Gloria, no matter how much Gloria drove her nuts.

Monica poked her head in the room, wanting to see what Tess was up to.

"Is Gloria all right?" Monica asked, concern in her gentle Irish lilt.

Tess shook her head.

"I don't know, angel girl. I just don't know. She gave me an attitude this afternoon. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me she was tired. Maybe she just needs rest."

Monica nodded. She came over and sat on the edge of Gloria's bed. She put a hand through Gloria's hair, which in turn caused Gloria to roll over and snuggle against Monica's side, burying her face in her stomach.

Monica smiled gently down at Gloria as she put an arm around her before hugging her close.

"Shh, shh, it's all right, Gloria. We're both here. You're safe, little one. Monica has you. I'm right here."

Instantly, Gloria relaxed and fell back to sleep.

Tes smiled at the interaction.

"You're amazing with her, angel girl." Tess commented.

Monica shrugged and tried to look innocent.

"Gloria's just going through a hard time, Tess. She'll be all right in time. I agree she shouldn't give you an attitude, but it's times like these when you need to make allowances for certain behavior. Gloria isn't tryin' to be disobedient. She's just confused and angry. Gloria's angry at God for letting Madeline die. She's also angry at herself for not being able to save Madeline. To top it off, Gloria's angry at herself for feeling that way in the first place."

Tess stared at Monica in amazement.

"How do you know all of that?" Tess asked.

Monica shrugged.

"Gloria talks to me, Tess. She told me this one night when she couldn't sleep."

Tess nodded.

"Why won't Gloria talk to me about things like that?" She wondered aloud.

Monica sighed. She got up and gave Tess a hug.

"Tess, Gloria loves you. She does. Why do you think Gloria stayed with you this afternoon? Why do you think she didn't come runnin' to me when you scolded her for givin' you an attitude? She feels comfortable around you now. She trusts you, Tess. Gloria may not trust you as much as she trusts me, but she does trust you."

Tess nodded, but she still wasn't sure. She gazed over at Gloria and frowned.

"We need to figure out a way for Gloria to release all her feelings. It's the only way she's gonna be able to do this."

"I agree." Monica replied. "But how?"

Tess grinned.

"Leave that to me." Tess replied, giving Monica a hug. "You just leave that part to me."

Monica nodded as she let Tess hold her. She trusted Tess's judgment and if Tess said she had an idea that would help Gloria, then Monica was confident in Tess's ability. Tess's ideas usually worked, so Monica didn't have any reason to worry.

Gloria woke up two hours later, not feeling any better. She went looking for Tess and told her she was ready to practice.

Tess agreed, although she could tell that something was still wrong. She could read her little angel like a book and right now, Gloria wasn't okay.

Nevertheless, Tess set things up in the music room Lucy was letting them use and waited for Gloria to join her. The youngest angel had gone to wash up.

When Gloria arrived, she stood behind the microphone and waited for Tess to start playing the piano. Gloria had memorized the song earlier that morning. She only had to read it twice for it to engrave itself in her memory.

Gloria took a deep breath and prepared to start singing. For the first five minutes, Gloria was fine. She breezed through it and even gave the song her own personal touch. But as the chorus came around for the second time, Gloria felt her throat tighten and her eyes fill with tears. She tried to blink them back and take a deep breath, but it was no use. They burst forth, steady and fast.

Tess stopped playing the piano and rushed to Gloria's side. She attempted to take Gloria into her arms, but Gloria pushed her away. She tried in vein to compose herself, but she wasn't winning the battle.

Rather than stay there and possibly be interrogated by Tess, Gloria did the only thing she could think of. She ran for it. She ran out of the room and down the hallway. She ran straight into Monica and wrapped her arms around her neck, crying into her shoulder.

Monica was taken aback at first, but then she did the only thing she could and held Gloria close. She knew something had happened and she wanted to help her little one in any way she could.

The Irish angel didn't try to get Gloria to talk to her. She could tell her little one was too upset to do that, so she just held her and tried to soothe her through touch and words.

Tess came out of the music room a few minutes later and joined them. She gave Monica a look that clearly stated she was determined to get Gloria on the road to healing here and now.

"Monica, let Gloria go." Tess said, her voice full of finality, but Monica could sense love in it as well.

The Irish angel hesitated slightly, but did as Tess instructed.

"No!" Gloria protested, the first words she had spoken since she had run out on Tess in the middle of practice. "No!"

Tess knew Gloria probably thought she was in trouble, so she tried to put her at ease.

"Little angel, it's okay. It's all right. I'm not mad at you, darlin'. I promise. We're just going for a little ride, that's all. Come on, honey." With that, Tess picked Gloria up and carried her to the car. She set Gloria down in the front seat and got into the driver's side.

Before Tess drove off, Monica ran out to the car. She gave Tess a pleading look and motioned towards the back seat.

Tess sighed and nodded. She knew Gloria needed both of them right now, but Tess was going to make it clear that she was the one who was going to handle Gloria when they got there, not Monica.

"Angel girl, you can come. But you need to understand that once we get to where we're going, I will deal with Gloria, not you. You can help afterwards, but I need to do the initial work. Is that understood?"

Monica nodded, even though she didn't like it. She hated seeing Gloria in pain and it broke her heart to see her little one hurt like this.

"Yes ma'am." Monica answered, her eyes still on Gloria. The youngest angel was shaking and crying in the front seat, her face buried in her hands.

Monica couldn't take it anymore and rested her hand on Gloria's shoulder, letting her caseworker know silently that she was there.

Gloria relaxed a little bit at her supervisor's touch. She was just feeling so mixed up right now, she didn't know what to do. She needed both Monica and Tess there if she was ever going to get through this.

When the angels arrived at the cemetery, Tess parked the car and gazed back at Monica.

Monica knew what that meant. She removed her hand from Gloria's shoulder and saw Gloria start to tense.

"Gloria, it's all right, little one. I'm here. I'm still here. Tess and I are both here and so is God. But you need to listen to Tess. She's going to try and help you feel better."

Gloria nodded, even though she was still crying.

"All right, little angel, I want you to follow me." Tess instructed. "It's okay. Monica's coming with us. I promise. Come on, honey." With that, Tess got out of the car and helped Gloria out. She extended her hand to Gloria and the youngest angel took it hesitantly.

"That's a girl." Tess encouraged. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, sweetheart. I'm just trying to help you."

Gloria nodded. She knew this already, but she was just so confused, she didn't know what was going on at the moment. All Gloria knew was how bad she felt. She wanted the pain to stop, but she didn't know how to make it do so. She prayed Tess would be able to help her.

Tess and Gloria walked for a few minutes, passing various grave sights before coming to a stop at Madeline's. The cemetery was quiet and still, the only sounds apart from Monica's footsteps were the birds singing in the trees.

A few minutes of silence passed before Gloria let go of Tess's hand and looked down at where they were. She hadn't been paying attention before because she had been too consumed by pain. But now that Gloria recognized where they were, she now felt anger and confusion. The only difference was, the anger Gloria was feeling was now directed at Tess.

Gloria glared at the superior angel while planting her hands on her hips.

"Why did you bring me back here! Haven't I been through enough?"

Tess nodded, trying to fight back tears of her own. It was breaking her heart to see her little angel in so much pain, but this was the only way for Gloria to heal. She had to release her pain or else she would never be able to help their assignment or herself.

"Little angel, I know you're hurting," Tess said, hoping she would be able to help Gloria feel better. "I know you're confused and angry, but this is the only way you're gonna heal. You have to let it out, sweetheart."

"You're right. " Gloria said, her voice full of bitterness and a tinge of tears. "I am angry. I'm angry at you!"

Tess knew Gloria didn't really mean it, so she didn't let it get to her. Instead, she tried to egg her on, knowing it would help her release whatever pent up anger she had inside.

"Why? Why are you angry at me?" Tess asked, her voice rising to match Gloria's tone.

"Tess?" Monica asked, cautiously. She didn't like where this was going. She knew Tess and Gloria were both stubborn and she also knew Gloria had a mouth on her.

Even though Gloria would never say anything vulgar, she still had a tendency to say whatever was on her mind without thinking first.

Tess ignored Monica and continued to work on Gloria.

"Gloria, are you really angry at me?" Tess asked, her voice softer than before.

"Yes!" Gloria shouted back, her voice near to tears. "I'm angry at you for bringing me here! I'm angry at you for making me stay with…for making me stay with…" Gloria's voice trailed off and Tess threw Monica a look that told her they were making progress.

"Go on, little angel." Tess encouraged. "That's it. It's okay. Are you really angry at me?" She repeated the question, but this time, her tone held nothing but love for the distraught angel in front of her.

Gloria shook her head as she burst into tears and glared up at the Heavens.

"No! I'm not angry at you! I'm angry at…I'm angry at…" Gloria's voice trailed off as she started to shake from anger and tears.

Monica made a move towards Gloria, but Tess stopped her.

"Don't you dare, angel girl. Gloria's okay. She needs to get this out. She's not going to hurt herself or us. Don't worry." Tess assured the younger angel.

Monica nodded, although she still looked unsure.

Gloria, meanwhile, was trying to get her breathing under control. The tears were streaming down her face at an alarming rate and she couldn't stop them from coming.

"I'm angry at…I'm angry at God! I'm angry at God for letting Madeline die! She shouldn't have died! She was just a little girl! I'm also angry at myself! I should have been able to save her! That's our job! We help people! But I didn't help her and…and she…she died! She died because of me! It's my fault! It's all my fault! Father, please forgive me! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I let you down! I let you down! I'm sorry! It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I'm sorry Madeline! I'm so sorry! It's my fault! I'm so sorry!" With that, Gloria collapsed to the ground, sobs racking her small form.

Gloria was crying so hard, she didn't even notice when Tess took her into her arms and hugged her close. She wasn't even aware when Monica came up behind her and started patting her shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's all right, little angel. It's all right." Tess assured her, tears in her own eyes. "I know it hurts, baby. I know. You're going to be okay. God knows you're hurting too, sweetheart. He does. He isn't mad at you. And it's okay to be angry with Him. It is. Humans get angry with God every day. But He still loves them. He still loves you too. You didn't let Him down, Gloria, you didn't. I promise you. You did the best thing you could for Madeline. You stayed with her. You stayed with her and made her less afraid to go to Heaven. You made the experience less scary for her. I know it may not seem like much to you, but it meant the world to that little girl."

"I miss Madeline so much, Tess! I miss her so badly!" Gloria admitted, more tears leaking from her brown eyes like a smooth spring shower.

"I know you miss her, baby, I know. And that's normal. It really is. But you know something? You know why you miss her so much?"

Gloria shook her head as she let out another sob.

"You miss Madeline because you loved her. She was the first friend you made on Earth and you formed a bond with her. It's okay to miss her, it is. And a part of you will never forget Madeline."

"But what If I do?" Gloria asked, calming down a little bit.

Monica shook her head.

"Gloria, that can never happen, little one. It can never happen because Madeline was very special to you. She was your first friend and she did something for you that you'll always remember."

Gloria nodded.

"She gave me my name." Gloria replied, gazing at Monica while still clinging to Tess.

Monica nodded.

"Aye, she did. But Madeline also did somethin' much more important for you as well. She showed you what true friendship is. And you did the same for her."

"How?" Gloria asked, her voice small and lost.

"You stayed with her, little angel." Tess replied, hugging Gloria close. "You stayed with her even though it may have been scary for you. You stayed with her and you didn't leave her side. And like I said, that meant a lot to Madeline. You were there for Madeline during a time when she didn't have anyone else. And that was true friendship."

Gloria nodded, finally able to understand.

"I'm sorry, Tess." Gloria replied, blushing a little out of shame.

"What are you apologizing for, honey?" Tess asked, taken aback by Gloria's words.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You were upset." Tess responded. "It's okay. I know you weren't really mad at me. I love you, little angel. I wanted you to feel better. But I know it's going to take time. I'm not mad at you, Gloria, I promise."

Gloria nodded, relief flooding her being.

"I love you, Tess." Gloria said, laying her head against Tess's shoulder.

"Aw, I love you too, darlin'. I love you so much."

"The same goes for me, little one. " Monica said, giving Gloria a hug as well. "I love you very much."

"I love you too," Gloria replied, giving Monica a small smile.

"All right you two," Tess said, smiling at her two angel babies, "let's get something to eat. Are you hungry, sweetie?" She asked, directing her question at Gloria.

Gloria nodded as her stomach started to growl. She hadn't been hungry earlier, but now she felt famished.

"Yeah, actually, I am." Gloria admitted.

Tess smiled. She was glad Gloria was feeling better. She knew it was going to take Gloria some time, but Tess also knew that with help from her and Monica, Gloria would be back to her curious and fun loving self in no time.

Everything would work out in the Father's time, not theirs. His. All they had to do was have faith, hand it over to Him and let the Father handle the rest.

Gloria took a deep breath as she gazed out at the many faces of the people who had come to pay their respects to the people who had died on the day of the bombing. Even though some of these people hadn't lost loved ones, they still wanted to come and support the people who had lost family members as a result of the bombing.

As Gloria gazed out at the crowd, she saw Monica and Tess sitting in the second row from the front.

Monica gave Gloria a thumbs up and Tess flashed her an encouraging smile.

Gloria grinned back, although she had butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She was nervous, but not nearly as fearful as she had been a few days earlier.

"I want to dedicate this song to a very special friend of mine whose now in Heaven." Gloria said, her voice shaking a little bit. "A very special little girl who not only gave me my name, but who gave me a more precious gift. The gift of friendship." With that, the youngest angel started to sing. Her voice was strong and full of life. It filled the room like a warm and peaceful brreze that God had sent down from Heaven above.

All things work for our good

Sometimes we don't see how they could

Struggles that break our hearts in two

Sometimes blind us to the truth

Our Father knows what's best for us

His ways or not our own

So when your pathway grows dim

And you just don't' see Him

Remember your never alone

God is too wise to be mistaken

God is too good to be unkind

So when you don't understand

When you don't see His plan

When you can't trace His hand

Trust His heart

He sees the master plan

And He holds our future in His hand

So don't live as those who have no hope

All our hope is found in Him

We see the present clearly

But He sees the first and the last

And like a tapestry,

He's weaving you and me

To someday be just like Him

He alone is faithful and true

He alone knows what is best for you

God is too wise to be mistaken

God is too good to be unkind

So when you don't understand

When you don't see His plan

When you can't trace His hand

Trust His heart

As the audience started to applaud, Gloria smiled slightly, although she had started to cry. It was only when Gloria heard a few gasps in the crowd, did she realize she had started to glow, the light of God's love shining brightly around her.

Gloria gave the audience a gentle smile through her tears, assuring them that they weren't in any danger.

"Don't be afraid." Gloria told them, the love of God still surrounding her. "I'm an angel sent by God. God sent me here to tell you He loves you. He knows that even though some of you may not have lost loved ones in the bombing that occurred last year, you still have lost something else. You've lost your faith. You've lost your faith because of the bombing. You've let fear replace it. And God wants to help you get your faith back. He wants to let you know that He loves you. He loves all of us and He will take care of us. We just need to trust Him. We need to trust Him like a child would. We're His children and He loves us so much. He wants nothing but the best for us. He wants the best for you too. So the next time you're afraid and don't know what to do, when you can't see the reason behind what's going on, just hand it over to God and He'll take care of you. I should know. I've had a lot of pain inside for the past few days. I thought I could handle it myself. I thought I could handle it myself because I was mad at God."

Gloria heard a few gasps of surprise throughout the audience.

"Yes, even angels get mad at our Heavenly Father sometimes. I thought God would be mad at me for being upset with Him. But God isn't like that. He's a loving Father and He understood why I was upset. I was mostly mad at myself, but thanks to Tess and Monica, and thanks to God's love and forgiveness, I was able to heal. God can do the same thing for all of you too. All you need to do is let Him in and let Him help you." With that, Gloria stepped off the stage, leaving room for Lucy to close the service.

No sooner had Gloria stepped off the stage, she was enveloped in a hug by both Monica and Tess.

As Gloria buried her face in Monica's shoulder, she felt the tears come and didn't bother to hold them back. She wasn't crying as hard as she had the past few days, but she still was pretty upset.

"You did a great job, little angel." Tess informed Gloria, giving her a hug as Monica released the youngest member of their family. "You passed your assignment with flying colors."

Gloria nodded as she tried to calm down.

"Tess is right." Monica chimed in. "You did a fantastic job."

Gloria smiled, despite the fact that she was still crying.

"Are you feeling better, sweetheart?" Monica asked, feeling Gloria relax slightly as she touched her shoulder.

Gloria nodded.

"Uh-huh."

Tess grinned.

"I'm glad."

A few minutes of silence passed before Gloria spoke. Her voice was stronger than before, but it still had a note of tears in it.

"Tess?" Gloria asked, her tone full of hope.

"Yes, little angel?" Tess replied, gazing down at Gloria with nothing but love in her eyes.

"There's one more thing I need to do before we leave. Can you take me back to the cemetery, please?"

Tess nodded as she winked at Monica.

"I sure can, sweetheart." With that, the three angels shared a group hug before leaving the community center and heading for Tess's car.

Gloria smiled as she approached Madeline's grave. As she knelt down in front of it, she traced the name on the stone and let a few tears fall. She was going to miss Madeline terribly, but as Tess had said, Gloria would never forget her first friend on earth.

As Gloria placed the flowers down upon Madeline's grave, she let a small smile of love spread across her face.

"I love you, Madeline. I'm going to miss you, but I know you're safe and happy. God will take care of you, just like He'll take care of all of us." Gloria sat there for a few minutes, just taking time alone. She needed it and she knew it.

A few feet away, Tess and Monica watched Gloria with tears of pride in their eyes.

"Our little Gloria's gonna be okay." Tess told Monica. She smiled as she watched Gloria trace Madeline's name one more time before getting up. "Yes. Our little Gloria's gonna be all right."

Monica nodded and smiled. She then glanced at Tess and noticed she was crying.

"Tess, are you cryin'?" Monica asked, concern in her voice.

Tess shook her head.

"No I am not, Ms. Wings. I don't know what you're talking about. Now get in that car while I get Gloria." With that, Tess left Monica's side and watched Gloria for a minute before approaching her.

"I love you, Madeline." Gloria whispered before getting up. As she went to turn around, she nearly bumped into Tess.

"I'm proud of you, Gloria." Tess said, giving Gloria a hug. "I really am. You did a good job. And I'm not just talking about the assignment either."

Gloria nodded. She knew exactly what Tess was talking about.

"I couldn't have done it without you and Monica to help me. Thanks, Tess." Gloria said, giving Tess a hug. "I love you."

"Aw, I love you too, little angel. I love you too. Now, I want you to remember something."

"Okay." Gloria said, giving Tess her full attention.

"Remember, when you can't see His plan or when you can't trace His hand, trust His heart."

"Amen to that." Gloria replied, smiling from ear to ear. "Amen to that." With that, she and Tess walked hand in hand back to Tess's car.

As the three angels drove away, a dove flew over the red Cadillac. But it wasn't just a symbol of another completed assignment for the angels. It was also a sign of a new beginning for the youngest one.

THE END


End file.
